A Dragon Lord's Bride
by FallenAnqel13
Summary: When Jack's cousin, Nayomi Spicer, is sent to live with him in China. Things between her and the Prince of Darkness take an unexpected turn. She hates him, while he finds her amusing. So, what does he do? He kidnaps her, of course! Will love blossom? Or, will Nayomi finally make Chase lose that calm facade? Also, how do the Xiaolin warriors play into this? ChasexOC. Please review!
1. Cousin Jack

**A/N: I would first like to begin by saying that this my very first Xiaolin Showdown fic. So, I apologize if the characters are a bit OOC, or some things aren't exactly accurate. This story is a sort of Alternate Universe type of thing. Now that I think of it, nearly all my stories are alternate universe. Hm ... anyways, please don't be so hard on me and enjoy my very first Xiaolin Showdown fic.**

**P.S. Xiaolin Showdown is my favorite cartoon ever! Hands down, no doubt about it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its original characters. **

Cousin Jack

**(Nayomi's POV)**

"I am not going anywhere and you can't make me!"

"Oh yes, you are, young lady! I am sick and tired of always getting my *ss dragged to court because of your temper! You will do as I say, and not complain!"

I simply glared defiantly at my father and stated seriously.

"I _**am**_ going to freaking complain! You can't send me to China! I don't even know how to speak Mandarin! How the heck am I even going to go to school, and communicate with people! No! I am not going, and that's final!"

My father glared at me fiercely and yelled.

"You are going, and you have no say in the matter! Now, either you get in this freaking car the easy way, or I will force you in the hard way!"

I merely crossed my arms over my chest and stayed firmly by the door. I was not going without a fight. My father simply gritted his teeth together and said.

"Fine! I gave you a chance and you didn't take it. So, now we're doing this my way!"

I simply smirked and replied.

"Ha, that's funny. What you gonna do? Beat me, and drag me by my hair to the car? I'd like to freaking see you try."

He merely smirked back at me and replied.

"No, I'll just do this."

I simply frowned in confusion then said.

"Do wha ... ?"

That's when I instantly felt someone come up behind me and place a rag with chloroform to my nose. I instantly felt myself become dizzy and slowly lose consciousness.

**(THREE HOURS LATER)**

"Are you sure about this uncle? Maybe you should have just let her stay home. I mean ... it's just me here. My mom and dad aren't really home a lot, and I don't think I'll be of any help. So, maybe ... "

"Nonsense, Jack, if anyone can keep Nayomi in shape it's you. She cares a lot for you. Since, you two are the only kids of the family, she has grown to think of you as her brother. She cried for two days straight after you moved here, you know."

Jack? Jack was here? I quickly lifted myself off of where I was laying and looked around the room. I instantly noticed Jack standing awkwardly by a sofa speaking to my dad. I immediately smiled and dashed over to him. I wrapped my arms around his taller frame and exclaimed happily.

"Jack! You came for me! Please don't let my dad send me to China!"

Jack simply laughed at my outburst then said.

"Man, they really put you to sleep, huh? You're already in China, Nayomi."

I froze then slowly looked up at him, and said disbelievingly.

"What? Seriously?"

Jack simply nodded then replied with a small smile.

"So, how have you been cousin?"

I simply returned the smile then released him and said.

"Well, you know, just being me."

Jack simply chuckled then said.

"I heard you busted someone's mouth, and got arrested. Is that true?"

I simply rolled my eyes and replied.

"Hey, she shouldn't have been opening her mouth about my mother. Besides, she should be thanking me that the only thing I gave her was a busted mouth. She should also thank the police officers that were able to pry me off of her because if they hadn't, I would have done a lot more damage."

Jack simply threw his head back and laughed at me then placed one arm around my shoulders and said.

"I can already tell we are going to have a blast, cousin."

I simply smiled at him then said.

"I thought you were in Japan, Jack."

He merely shook his head and replied.

"No, well ... I was. Then my parents got a transfer to China, so here I am."

I simply nodded in understanding. I knew exactly what being a Spicer entitled; trips, home-schooling, no friends, and no time with our parents. It was simply our way of life. I merely smiled at him then asked.

"So, I will be staying with you?"

Jack merely smiled and replied.

"Yep, you're stuck with me until you learn how to "behave"."

I smiled as I watched him lift his hands in the air and make air quotations when he said the word, behave. Jack simply gave me a smirk and stated seriously.

"You wouldn't be a Spicer if you did behave."

I simply folded my arms across my chest and nodded in agreement. Jack and I were both known for all the crazy things we got involved in. Whether it be crashing my dad's Lamborghini into the house, or maxing jack's dad's credit card on pure chocolates, and ray-guns. We were known through out our entire family as crazy trouble-makers. I simply smirked then replied.

"Exactly, besides it is in our blood to cause discord everywhere we go."

I then looked over towards the door and realized my dad was long gone. Of course, what a coward, didn't even have the guts to look me in the face and say bye. I simply turned my head away from the door and looked back at my cousin. Jack merely stared at me with an almost sad smile spread across his face. He understood what I felt. His parents did the same thing to him all the time. I merely sighed then said.

"So, you're in charge of me from now on?"

Jack simply laughed and replied.

"Define, in charge."

I simply smiled at him then said.

"That's funny. No, but seriously; what did my dad tell you? Because I know he didn't simply drop me off, and _**not**_ leave me with a warning. He has to have left a threat of some sort."

Jack simply sighed then replied seriously.

"He said that if you cause any trouble here then he will have no other choice than to send you to military school."

My jaw instantly slackened and my eyes grew wide in disbelief. Military school, freaking military school! No way! I'd much rather dye my hair pink and frolic in a garden of daisies. How was that a bad thing? I absolutely loathed the color pink. I loved dressing in dark clothing only, and anything given to me that had pink on it, instantly met my friend Mister Flamethrower. Were flamethrowers legal? No. Did I care? No. The daisies? There wasn't much I could say about them, other than that I was allergic to them. So, yeah, screw military school. I simply composed myself then stated with a smile.

"The only way they would ever get me anywhere near a school like that is in a freaking coffin. I will never go to military school."

Jack simply sighed then replied.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you to behave. All I'm going to tell you is don't get caught."

I simply laughed at that then replied.

"Fair enough."

Jack simply laughed as well then said.

"Okay, now that we got the threat out of the way, I guess I should tell you the other things. First, you will be home-schooled by a private tutor. Second, curfew is at midnight. Third, don't touch any of my inventions."

I simply nodded then amended.

"Okay, I accept the home-schooling, but I have a few requests. Can curfew be at three, and can I at least see your inventions?"

Jack seemed to ponder on my requests then finally replied.

"Curfew is at two, and, yes, you can see them, but don't touch."

Well, two was better than midnight, and at least I would finally know what Jack was creating. Therefore, I nodded to his terms then asked.

"So, where will I be staying?"

Jack simply smiled then replied.

"Down the hall to the right is the guest room. Your suitcase is already there."

I simply nodded then moved away from the couch and made my way to my new room. Once I arrived, I noticed that it was designed exactly how I liked it. It had black curtains, a small black sofa, and the bed sheets were a bloody red color. It was a pretty good thing that Jack and I loved the same two colors. My hair was actually red and black. That was just how much I loved the two colors. My hair was a natural black color, and I had decided to simply add in red highlights. My mother had nearly had a heart-attack when she saw me, but I was allowed to keep it after much deliberation.

I simply smiled at the memory then walked over to my suitcase and began unpacking all my clothes. Then I opened the small front pocket of my suitcase and was completely overjoyed to see that my dad had packed my iPhone 5 and my iPod. I instantly pulled them out and placed them on the small desk beside my bed. Once I was done unpacking, I walked out of the room and went in search of Jack. I searched through out the entire house, but I couldn't seem to find him. The only places that I hadn't searched were the attic and the basement. I decided to search the attic first, since it seemed highly unlikely Jack would be in the basement. I walked up the stairs until a came face-to-face with a huge, steel door. I banged on it loudly then yelled.

"Jack! Are you in there? Jack!"

No answer, how strange. So, he was either down in the basement, or he was outside. I would check the basement first then I would go outside and look for him. Therefore, I descended the attic stairs and walked in search of the basement stairs. Once I found them, I descended them slowly and was once again greeted by a huge, steel door. I banged on that one loudly then yelled.

"Jack! Are you in there! It's me, Nayomi!"

I heard the sound of a loud, "clank," and a loud yelp. I instantly narrowed my eyes and banged on the door more loudly. Was Jack okay? Why had he made that noise? I then heard the door make a clanking sound then slowly slide open. I merely took a slight step back, and watched as the huge door moved to the side. Wow, my cousin's security system on his basment was impressive. Once the door was fully open, I took a cautious step forward into the room and my jaw nearly hit the floor.

The entire basement had been designed into a laboratory of sorts, and not the nerdy, chemical-type of lab. It was the advanced, technological-type of lab. I knew Jack had always been great with computers, but this. This was just amazing. Had he seriously designed everything down here? I walked further inside, and simply admired everything in my view of sight. No wonder Jack didn't want me touching anything. Everything down here was amazing, and me, being me, would easily end up breaking everything. I was brought out of my thoughts, by Jack yelling.

"Hey! No strangers allowed in my lab! Get out!"

I simply stared at him in disbelief then said.

"What do you mean "stranger?" Jack, it's me, Nayomi. Your cousin, remember? What's wrong with you?"

He simply tilted his head to the side then replied.

"I do not recognize any "Nayomi" leave my lab at once!"

I simply glared at him then snarled back angrily.

"You wanna be a jerk to me? Fine, be a jerk! See, if I care!"

With that, I quickly spun around and stomped my way towards the door. I was about to walk out, when I heard Jack yell after me.

"Nayomi, wait!"

I turned around, ready to tell him off, when I realized Jack wasn't behind me. I looked around and noticed that he was actually tied up under on his work desks. I stared at him in complete confusion then said.

"Jack, how did you get down there, and how did you manage to tie yourself up?"

Jack simply scowled at me then replied.

"I didn't! It was my clone! Now, help me out of here!"

I simply raised my eyebrows at him then said skeptically.

"Your clone?"

He merely nodded then gave a slight huff of annoyance. I stared at him strangely for several seconds then went towards him and pulled him out from under the desk. I then untied his hands from behind his back and untied his ankles. Jack instantly stretched his muscles and said.

"Thanks, Nayomi."

I simply gave him a slight nod then folded my arms across my chest and said.

"Now, tell me who _**really**_ did this to you; and are they still in the house?"

Jack simply looked the other way and replied.

"I already told you. It was my clone. He always pulls off stuff like this."

I simply tilted my head to the side and asked skeptically.

"So, you mean to tell me that there are two Jacks?"

He nodded then replied stiffly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

I merely rolled my eyes then replied.

"Okay, I know you're a genius and stuff, but for you to make a clone. That just seems ... "

"Impossible? Yeah, I know. To be more specific, he isn't exactly a clone. He's a robot, but I just made him look more realistic. That's why if you saw us together you wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

Then it instantly clicked in my head why Jack had been so rude to me before. It hadn't been _**Jack**_, as in my cousin Jack. It had been his freaky clone. My eyes narrowed dangerously and I instantly replied.

"Want me to kill him?"

Jack's head instantly snapped up, and he immediately stared at me wide-eyed. I simply gave him a reassuring smile and said.

"I'm good at destroying things that make me mad. So, what do you say? Want me to teach him some manners?"

I noticed how Jack's mouth went slack and he merely stared at me in disbelief. I simply smirked and asked him seriously.

"My dad did tell you _**why **_I was sent here, right?"

Jack simply shut his mouth and instantly shook his head in a negative. I merely sat back and replied with a small smile.

"Ha, I should've known. He sent me here because he's had to go to court for me about ten times in the past month."

Jack simply tilted his head in confusion then asked nervously.

"Why has he had to go to court so many times?"

I simply smirked and replied seriously.

"Because I have a problem with my temper. I have several assault charges against me, and I was expelled from five different schools."

Jack simply stared at me, almost as if he were analyzing me, for a good minute straight. He then sighed and replied.

"So, you have anger problems and you like to fight?"

I simply gave him a slight shake of my head then replied.

"It's not that I _**like**_ to fight. People just have to learn to not make me mad, or mess with my family. If they do that then I will have no problem with them."

Jack then nodded and replied with a small smile.

"I'm just glad I'm under your protection, and not someone for you to exert your anger on."

I simply smiled gently at him and replied sincerely.

"I would never hurt you, Jack. I love you as if you were my brother. I'd much rather bust someone's teeth in and get arrested than ever lay a hand on you. It's just us, cousin. Our fathers didn't want to deal with fights between siblings. So, they decided to each only have one child, and we're it. We're each an only child, and I know how lonely that can be. That's why I cried so much when you moved away."

Jack stared at me with a small smile spread across his face then replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I was really sad when I moved away too. Even though we're both the same age, I always saw you as a little sister of sorts. I still remember all the crazy stuff we used to do back home."

He then laughed and said.

"Do you remember that time we crashed your dad's Lamborghini into the side of the house? That was beyond hilarious. We were both getting yelled at, and we just kept on laughing because we thought it was funny. Oh, good times, good times."

I laughed along with him then said.

"Yeah, that was beyond hilarious. Do you remember that time we maxed out your dad's credit card on chocolates, and ray-guns? Who sells ray-guns to two twelve-year-olds? Oh, and how we made huge holes all over your mom's roof. Man, she looked like she wanted to pull all of her hairs out. Then your dad got home and started yelling at us because he got a call from his credit card company."

Jack then quickly added with a laugh.

"And we did the same as before. We just laughed because we thought it was funny."

I nodded then said.

"Those were good times."

All of sudden, I heard a loud noise come from behind me. I then felt a gloved hand take a hold of my shoulder and quickly lift me from the floor. I was then rapidly spun around and met face-to-face with ... Jack? I simply narrowed my eyes at him and realized it was his freaky clone. I instantly took a hold of his wrist then spun him around and slammed him face-first against the concrete floor. I heard my cousin Jack yelp in surprise and instantly back away. I simply kept his clone pinned against the floor then said.

"You see, Jack. Insolent, little machines like these just need you to show them who's boss."

I then took hold of the clone's hand and turned it backwards in sickening way. I could clearly hear the sound of metal scraping metal, but I ignored it. Jack was simply staring at me in complete disbelief, clearly not understanding what he had just witnessed. I merely smirked at him then slammed his clone's head against the ground and snarled menacingly.

"Listen to me, you pathetic scrap of junk. If you ever lay your hands on me or my cousin again, I will rip you apart bit-by-bit, wire-by-wire, and scrap-by-scrap. Do you understand me?"

He stayed silent, and didn't reply to me. Therefore, I took a hold of his head and slammed it against the floor once again. Then I twisted his arm to where I knew it would break and hissed.

"I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

I instantly heard him cry out and yell.

"Yes! I understand! Please, let go!"

I simply smirked and replied.

"Good."

I then released his arm and pressed the OFF button on his back. I simply turned to my cousin then asked casually.

"Why would you let a scrap of junk like that tie you up, Jack? You're a Spicer. Teach him who's boss."

Jack simply stared up at me in disbelief then exclaimed.

"Wha ... you ... you took him down like nothing! How ... how is that possible?"

I simply shrugged and replied nonchantly.

"I've taken Kung-Fu, Tae-Kwon-Do, and several Martial Arts lessons since I could walk. You know as well as I do that being a Spicer has its draw backs. Because of who we are, we have lots of enemies. Not because people don't like us, but because of who our parents are. If anyone were to ever get their hands on us they would use us against our parents. That's why my parents enlisted me in several Martial Arts and self-defense classes. It was very exhausting, but it paid off. No one can put their hands on me, and walk away unscathed."

Jack simply stared at me with his mouth slightly hung open then slowly nodded and said.

"So, you're good at fighting?"

I gave a slight shrug and replied.

"I guess. I won't say I'm the best because I know I'm not, but my skills are alright."

He simply smiled and replied.

"Well, I'm really happy for you, Nayomi."

I gave him a slight nod then replied.

"Thanks, I could teach you some things if you want."

His eyes instanstly grew big in excitement and he instantly exclaimed.

"Would you?"

I smiled at him then nodded my head in agreement. Jack simply smiled then said.

"Alright, well it's late."

I simply looked out the small window of his basement and realized the moon was bright and high up in the sky. I smiled then replied.

"You're right. I guess I should head to my room."

With that, I rose from the floor then extended my hand towards Jack. He quickly took it and instantly stood from the floor as well. I merely gave him a slight hug then said.

"Good night, Jack. I'll see you tomorrow."

He simply returned the hug back lightly then replied.

"Good night, Nayomi."

With that, I turned away from him and made my way up the stairs. I walked straight to my room then rummaged through my closet in search of some pajamas. I was able to find a pair of black pajamas with red, fiery skulls all over them. I carefully pulled them out of my closet and went into my own bathroom to take a shower. Thank God, Jack lived in a mansion. It would be beyond embarrassing to share a bathroom with him. I took a quick cold shower then changed into my clothing.

When I stepped into my room, I realized the window was open, allowing a cold gust of wind to come inside. I quickly made my way towards it and was just about to shut it when a small, black figure caught my eye. I swiftly looked up and realized there was a beautiful, black crow perched on one of the tree limbs. As I stared at it, it seemed to be staring right back at me. I simply tilted my head to the side and it proceeded to do the same. I then smiled at it and said.

"Hey, you."

It simply tilted its head to the other side in acknowledgement. I merely smiled then said.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. Aren't you cold?"

It merely kept staring at me as if I were some sort of idiot and didn't respond. I simply laughed then said.

"You must think I'm some sort of moron for trying to talk to you, huh?"

At that, the little fool had the audacity to nod its head. I instantly busted into a fit of laughter then replied.

"Ha, that's funny. You're cute, you know that?"

It once again didn't reply to me. I merely shook my head then said.

"So, it's freezing out here. You wanna come inside? Or, do you already have a place to stay?"

I noticed how its normal colored eyes shifted from the color of coal to an almost gold color. I instantly blinked several times and stared intently at the crow. The crow simply acted as if nothing had even happened, and resumed on looking at me. I merely shrugged and dismissed it as a figment of my imagination. The crow then suddenly turned its head to face somewhere behind him, and instantly took flight into the sky. I merely stared after it then called out.

"You could've at least said, "bye," you know!"

**A/N: Well, I did it. My very first Xiaolin Showdown fic. Don't think this is it guys cuz it's not. Also, keep a watch out for Chapter 2! Well take care everyone and please review! ^_^**


	2. Shen-Gong-Wu

**A/N: As promised, here is the second chapter to A Dragon Lord's Bride. I really don't recall this episode accurately, but I thought it would be a good opportunity for Nayomi to meet everyone. Also, I know that Wuya was still a ghost during this episode, but for this story she has her own body. Also, some things may not be accurate, but hey this is fanfic. So, please sit back and enjoy Nayomi's craziness. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its original characters. **

_**Shen-Gong-Wu **_

(Nayomi's POV)

"Nayomi! Get up before you're late for your first day of school!"

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned at the sound of my cousin's constant yelling. I knew for a fact that he wouldn't leave me alone until I did as he asked. So, I decided I might as well get up and tell him to shut up. I threw my blanket off of me, and made my way towards the door. I slowly opened it up and was just about to tell him to buzz off, when he instantly busted out laughing and said.

"Ha! Ha! Oh my gosh, Nayomi! You hair looks like a bird's nest! You look so ridiculous! It's hilarious!"

With that, I slammed the door in his face and went back to bed. If he was gonna act like a jerk then I didn't want to deal with him. I slipped back under my covers, and closed my eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep. Although, my attempts were in vain, due to Jack's constant yelling. I took a deep breath and simply pulled my pillow over my face trying to drown out the noise. Finally, his constant pounding and yelling convinced me to get up. Therefore, I sighed and yelled back.

"I'm going, Jack! Quit banging on my door!"

I heard him laugh then reply.

"You've got thirty minutes! You better be up by the time I come check on you!"

I simply groaned and wondered, who had been the idiot that had found me a tutor in just one day? I stayed in my bed for approximately three more minutes then decided to get up. As I slowly rose from my bed, I realized it was barely seven in the morning. I groaned and slowly made my way towards my closet. I picked out a pair of black caprise, and a red shirt that I had cut to hang loosely below my shoulders with a black, spaghetti-strap under-shirt. I then went to my drawer and grabbed a pair of red ankle-socks and undergarments. After that, I went to the other side of the bed and pulled out my favorite pair of red and black Jordans. I knew girls didn't really wear Jordans, but I didn't care. I liked them. So, I was going to wear them no matter what people said. I then made my way to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Once I was done, I stepped out into my room and put on my shoes. I then quickly blow-dried my hair and began straightening it. While I was in the middle of straightening the bottom half of my hair, a loud knock came to my door. I simply sighed and yelled out.

"It's open, Jack. Come in!"

With that, Jack opened the door and stepped inside. I merely gave him a small smile and said.

"Hey, cousin. How was your night?"

He simply moved to sit on the arm-chair opposite my bed, and replied tiredly.

"It was alright. After you left, I stayed up a little later to work on some of my bots. So, I guess I'm still a little bit tired."

I simply raised my eyebrows in curiousity then asked.

"Bots? What do you mean, bots?"

He then leaned forward and replied with an almost sadistic smile.

"I may have forgotten to tell you that I'm planning to take over the world, and I'm going to use my Jack-bots to achieve my goal."

I paused slightly on my hair then simply shrugged and continued on with a simple.

"Well, good luck with that."

Jack simply stared at me with his mouth slightly open then asked.

"You're not mad at me? You don't think it's a stupid idea?"

I merely moved the clip away from the top portion of my hair and proceeded to straighten it. Then I turned to my cousin and replied casually.

"Was trying to drive my dad's Lamborghini a smart idea? No, it wasn't. Did I care? No, I didn't. Were there consequences? Hell yeah, there were. Did I give a shot again? Hell yeah, I did. You see what I mean?"

Jack simply stared at me with a perplexed look on his face then replied.

"No, I don't see."

I simply laughed lightly and replied.

"What I'm trying to get at is that we're Spicers. We don't just give up. No matter what is thrown at us, we keep trying until we win. Even if some of our goals seem impossible, we still try. So, if you want to take over the world then go for it. You're my only cousin. You're practically like my brother, and I support you all the way. If you think that your bots can help you take over the world then give it a shot."

I then moved my hair to the other side and began straightening it. Jack simply stared at me skeptically then said.

"So, you're not going to try to stop me or anything?"

I simply smiled and replied sincerely.

"On the contrary, I'll help you. Who knows? You might take me along for the ride, if your plan actually works."

Jack instantly smiled back and replied.

"Of course, I'll bring you along. You're my little sister!"

I smiled gratefully then said.

"Thanks, Jack. So, what are you going to need to make this work? More money? Apprentices? Computers?"

Jack simply stared at me in slight amazement then replied.

"You can get all that?"

I simply shrugged and replied nonchantly.

"My dad knows people. I know people. I'm sure I could pull a couple of strings and get you what you need."

Jack simply laughed then replied.

"I'm sure you could."

I merely smiled then finally finished the last portion of my hair. With that, I unplugged my straightener and placed it back in its box. I then pulled out my prescribed skin lotion, and began rubbing it all over my arms. Jack simply stared at me sadly then asked.

"You got it too, huh?"

I merely gave him a small smile and replied.

"I went to the beach about two weeks ago. I forgot to put it on, and my skin literally burned. I was bed-ridden for a good couple of days."

Jack simply nodded then replied.

"It hurts, right?"

"Like hell."

I then slowly lifted my foot and began rubbing the lotion all over the exposed part of my legs. It wasn't a lot since I was wearing caprise, but I still had to use the lotion on it. I then stood from my bed, and made my way over to the large mirror by the window. I poured a decent amount of lotion in my hand then carefully rubbed it all over my face, throat, and neck. I noticed how Jack was observing me simply with a sympathetic look on his face. I merely gave him a small smile then asked.

"Have you been taking care of yourself, Jack?"

Jack simply smiled brightly and replied enthusiasticly.

"Of course, I have! I am a genius after all!"

I simply smiled at that then replied.

"Don't I know it."

It was quite obvious that Jack felt uncomfortable talking about our "condition". We had both been diagnosed with albinism when we had been mere toddlers. While Jack had been diagnosed as a full albino, I had been diagnosed as a special case. I had been born with all the symptoms of albinism, but apparently my hair was the wrong color. While most albinos possessed snow-white hair, my hair was a natural black. Also, compared to other albinos, my skin had a _**very small**_ tolerance to direct sunlight. I had everything else though, the pale skin, the red eyes, and my eyesight wasn't exactly the best. That was why all of my training had been twice as hard. I had to rely on most of my other senses rather than just sight. I noticed Jack quickly stand from the chair and say.

"Holy cow! It's already 7:30! Hurry up and go eat breakfast! You're tutor will be here in 30 minutes!"

I merely rolled my eyes and replied.

"And who's fault is that? I wasn't the one that had my tutor arranged to come so early in the morning."

Jack simply stuck his tongue out at me and made a weird face. At that, I narrowed my eyes and stuck my tongue out, while pulling on my lower eyelid. It then became a match of tongue sticking and weird faces. Until it ended with me sticking my tongue out and pulling on my ears while making a squinting face. Jack had instantly doubled over in laughter and fallen on the floor laughing. I simply smiled triumphantly and said.

"Never challenge me to a weird faces contest. I'll always win."

Jack simply kept on laughing then said in between snickers.

"Yeah, I can tell. Oh my gosh, Nayomi. That was so freaking hilarious!"

I folded my arms across my chest then replied smugly.

"You better get used to it, cousin. Because as long as I'm here, things are going to be very entertaining."

Jack merely nodded his head and replied.

"Yeah, I can tell."

With that, I walked out of the room and made my way towards the kitchen. Once I arrived, I found a plate of eggs and bacon along with a cup of orange juice already waiting for me. I simply smiled and yelled.

"Thank you, Jack!"

I heard him laugh and yell back.

"You're welcome! Now, eat! You only have fifteen minutes!"

Oh, crud! I'd better hurry! I instantly dug into my food and quickly finished up. I then took my dishes and placed them inside the dishwasher. As I was wiping off the table, I noticed Jack coming down the hall with a strange floating thing right behind him. I simply stared at him in confusion then said.

"Um ... Jack, there's this weird floating thing right behind you."

Jack simply smiled then moved to the side, so I could see the machine more clearly, and replied.

"This "floating thing" is JB-267. He is my creation and your new assistant. Whatever you need he will be able to provide you with. He is to follow all your orders and do as you command, no matter what it is."

I merely stared at JB-267 in curiousity, taking in his appearance. He looked really huge, yet he could fly. That was pretty impressive. Not only that, but it appeared that he didn't have any legs. His hands also weren't actual hands. They were similar to those little grabbing things from the prize machines that people had at stores. The difference was that his "fingers" were more like razor-sharp talons. I noticed how the upper part of his yellowish-body was broad, but his head was small and he had blazing red eyes. I simply titled my head to the side then asked.

"JB-267, can you not _**not**_ hit me?"

I waited for his response trying to see if he would go all nuts and explode. I had seen stuff like that in movies all the time, and I wanted to see just how smart this robot was. JB-267 merely stared at me strangely then replied smartly.

"I greatly admire your desire to test my intelligence, master, but I am afraid that I have strict orders to never attack you. Even though, your attempt at confusion is admirable, I believe I will not self-destruct today."

I simply stared at the intelligent robot in pure disbelief. Holy crow! I noticed how Jack had his arms crossed over his chest giving me a smug smile. I quickly turned towards him and said.

"Jack, I knew you were a genius, but this ... this is beyond amazing. Thank you, thank you so much. You didn't have to do this for me."

Jack merely shrugged and replied casually.

"I know that you really can't be outside for much. So, instead of giving you a doll to entertain yourself with. I decided that one of my bots would be better."

He then smirked and added.

"Besides, considering how little you are, I think you might need him to get you things out of your reach."

I merely glared at him and replied.

"I'll have you know that I am not as short as you make me out to be. You only beat me by like an inch."

Jack simply waved his hand dismissively and replied.

"You're still shorter than me."

I simply huffed then asked.

"So, won't I need anything for class today? Like a pencil or something?"

Jack instantly slapped his hand on his forehead and exclaimed.

"Crud! I forgot. JB-267, go get Nayomi's supplies from the storage."

JB-267 merely replied.

"Of course, master Jack. I shall return shortly."

With that, JB-267 was gone. I merely stared at Jack and asked.

"Okay, how on earth did you manage to create such a smart robot? That is just beyond amazing."

Jack simply smiled and replied.

"Do you really want me to go into all of the scientific details about how he came to be?"

There was that word, _**science **_, man, how I hated that word. Since I'm related to a genius, you would think I would have his same passion. Well, here's the deal. I don't. I absolutely hate science. Loathe, loathe, loathe, I can not stand science. I can not stand science class. I can not stand science projects, and I most definitely can't stand science experiments. Therefore, I instantly shook my head and replied.

"No, thanks. I think I'll pass."

Jack simply smirked and replied smugly.

"Thought so."

I merely rolled my eyes and said.

"No need to brag, Jack. You know how much I hate science."

At that, Jack instantly threw his arms in the air and exclaimed.

"I know! My biggest question is ... WHY! Science is so amazing and ... "

"Is completely difficult to understand. Not to mention pointless. Like why the heck should I care why a ball rolls down a ramp? How the heck is that going to help me in life? Or better yet, when the dumb teacher asks; "If I let go of a feather and hammer at the same time, which one hits the ground first?" Then you say, "Well the hammer, duh." Then there all like, "Wrong, they hit the ground at the same time," and you're just like, "WTF?" That's why I don't like science."

Jack was merely staring at me with his mouth slightly agape then he instantly burst out laughing and replied.

"You would, Nayomi. Seriously, you would be the only person I know to find flaws in science."

I merely shrugged and replied.

"Hey, I call it like I see it."

Jack then lightly pressed his finger to his chin and replied sarcastically.

"You know, it's funny how for someone that hates science so much. You are very good with computers."

I rolled my eyes and replied defensively.

"Computers are not science."

"They're a form of science."

"But not science."

Jack merely shrugged and replied.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I was about to make some retort when JB-267 returned holding a bag in one hand and five books in the other. Strong too? This robot was simply amazing. He then carefully placed my things on the table and moved out of the way. I simply stared at him and said.

"Thank you, JB-267."

He merely replied.

"You are welcome, master."

Jack simply smiled and said.

"Well, the bag has spirals, notebook paper, pens, pancils, and I think crayons. Anyway, here's your stuff and these are the books that you will be studying."

I quickly skimmed through the books and instantly groaned. Physics? Really? I was just complaining about that. I simply sighed and glared over at Jack. He gave me an innocent look and replied.

"What? I didn't pick your subjects, my uncle did. He said that you would be taking the same classes you were taking back home."

I merely rolled my eyes and replied.

"He would. He's such a douche-bag."

Jack looked like he wanted to comment, but that was when the bell rang. He instantly looked over towards the door and said.

"Well, that's for you. If you need anything, I'll be in my lab, and if I can't help you, just call JB-267."

I simply sighed and replied.

"Alright, have fun."

With that, he walked towards the basement, and I made my way towards the door. I slowly opened it and was surprised to see that my teacher wasn't old like I had predicted. He was fairly young with light-blonde hair, obviously American, and wore black rimmed glasses. He was definitely taller than me with a light build and beautiful forest-green eyes. I instantly felt myself blush a light scalett while he merely smiled at me. He then pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket and said politely.

"I am here for Nayomi Spicer. I will be her tutor during her stay in China. Is that you?"

I instantly snapped out of my trance and quickly replied.

"Yes, I am Nayomi. Please come inside."

With that, he gave me a small smile and walked inside. He looked around and commented.

"You have a very beautiful home."

I merely shut the door then walked over towards him and said.

"Well, this isn't really my home. This is my cousin's mansion. I am merely staying here for a short period of time."

He looked over towards me and replied with a smile.

"That is most interesting. I assume you were born in America then?"

I gave a slight nod and replied.

"Yes, that is correct."

He then nodded as well and said.

"Very well then, shall we get started?"

I simply nodded then replied.

"Of course, what are we starting with?"

"Well that depends. What is your favorite school subject?"

"History. I love history."

He merely raised an elegant eyebrow then asked skeptically.

"Is that so? Hm ... from what year to what year did the Civil War take place?"

"1861 to 1865"

"World War I?"

"1914 to 1918"

"World War II?"

"1941 to 1945. Although, it technically started in Europe in the year 1939."

My new tutor simply stared at me with a look that showed that he was highly impressed with me. I merely smiled and said.

"When I say I love history, I mean it."

He simply chuckled at me reply then replied.

"Indeed, very well then we shall start with histrory first. Now, what is your second favorite subject?"

I merely pressed my finger lightly to my temple and thought long and hard. I was really good at math, but then again, I also loved reading. Therefore, I sighed then replied.

"I think math would be my second."

He simply nodded then replied.

"Very well, what about after math?"

At that, I instantly replied.

"After math, I would like to do literature and then science."

He simply smiled at me and replied with a slight laugh.

"Well, it appears that you have our schedule all figured out, huh? Very well, lets get started."

I simply nodded then moved towards the couch and motioned for him to take a seat. He did as I suggested then I went to grab my supplies. I grabbed my history book, a spiral, and a pencil. Then I went to sit right next to him. Suddenly, a thought occured to me. I didn't even know my new teacher's name! Therefore I shifted awkwardly in my seat then said.

"Um, it totally slipped my mind to ask you this, sir, but ... um ... what's your name?"

At that, he instantly turned to stare at me then replied with a small laugh.

"How rude of me, I completely forgot to introduce myself. You may simply call me Alex. There is no need for the sir's or mister's. Just Alex."

I blushed a slight pink then replied.

"Um, okay ... Alex."

He simply smiled at me then asked.

"What would you like me to call you? Miss Spicer or ... "

I instantly made a face and replied immediately.

"Heck no! That sounds too close to Mrs. Spicer, and Mrs. Spicer is my mom. No, just no, absolutely not. Nayomi will be just fine."

He simply chuckled at my exclamation then replied.

"Very well, Nayomi it is. Shall we get started then?"

I instantly nodded my head and the class began.

**(SEVERAL HOURS LATER)**

"Bye, Alex! See you tomorrow!"

My new teacher simply waved back and replied.

"Bye, Nayomi. Remember to do your physics homework and your essay."

I simply gave him a huge smile then slowly closed the door. As soon as I shut it, I let my smile drop and turn into a deep scowl. I slowly slid down to the floor and said.

"JB-267, are there any Aspirins around here? I have a major headache."

I watched JB-267 slowly float towards me and say.

"Master, I do not mean to pry, but you do not look well. Perhaps, seeing a doctor would be better."

I merely messaged my temples and replied.

"I am fine JB-267. Can you please just locate what I asked?"

"Right away, master."

With that, I watched him float away and do as I commanded. I simply sighed then moved towards the couch. I landed face-first and instantly placed a pillow over my head. The subject I hated the most, and I had homework over it. Once again, WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CARE WHY A FREAKING BALL ROLLS DOWN A FREAKING RAMP? It was completely pointless and pathetic! I need to find the mass of the ball, distance it traveled, velocity, accelaration, blah, blah, blah. Man, how I hated science, and now math too.

Maybe I could get Jack to do the physics homework for me. He did love science, and chocolates. Perhaps a lifetime supply of chocolates would do the trick. All I had to do was call in a couple of favors and it would all be set. Although, knowing Jack, I was more than likely screwed. I merely groaned into the couch and clenched the pillow more tightly to my head. I was broken out of my pity party by JB-267 saying.

"I have retrieved what you asked for, master, and I brought you a glass of water as well."

I slowly sat up then took the pills and glass from him and said.

"Thank you, JB-267. Do you know if my cousin is still down in his lab?"

I noticed how JB-267 seemed to pause before he answered.

"No, master Jack is not present at the moment."

I merely raised my eyebrows at that then asked seriously.

"Where is Jack, JB-267?"

JB-267 simply turned his head slightly to the side and replied.

"I am afraid I cannot divulge any details about his whereabouts, master. He specifically ordered me not to inform you of anything. He expressed that it was for your own safety. Therefore, I am not capable of ... "

"He also ordered you to do everything I commanded, correct?"

"Well, yes, but I ... "

At that, I stood from the couch and stated seriously.

"Then I am ordering you to tell me where my cousin left to."

JB-267 merely looked over towards me and replied.

"He went to retrieve the Shen-Gong-Wu that recently went active."

I simply stared at him in pure confusion then said.

"What's a ... Chen-Goo ... whatever you just said?"

JB-267 merely looked down at me and replied.

"The Shen-Gong-Wu are ancient artifacts that contain magical powers. There are several different types all over the world, but can only be found when they become active. Master Jack has gone to retrieve the most recent one near one of the canyons in China."

At JB-267's reply, I literally face-palmed. I then groaned and said.

"Oh great, now he's into Black Magic."

With that, I gave a deep sigh then made my way towards the umbrella stand by the door. I pulled out a medium-sized, black umbrella then turned to JB-267 and said.

"So, Jack is somewhere by some canyons, you say?"

"Yes, that is correct."

I simply sighed then replied.

"Alright, I want you to take me to him."

"But master said ... "

I instantly fixed him with a deep glare and said.

"I am your master, JB-267, and if you wish to keep your head on your body, I would suggest you take me to where my cousin is. Hell knows in what kind of trouble he could get into for going after some stupid _**shoo**_. "

"Wu, master, it is a Shen-Gong-Wu."

I merely waved my hand dismissively then replied.

"Shoe, Wu, whatever, my cousin's well-being is much more important than some fake magical junk."

JB-267 looked like he wanted to commet, but decided against it. I simply went up to him then said.

"JB-267, I want you to take me to where my cousin is."

JB-267 merely stared down at me then replied.

"Do you think that wise, master? Where master Jack is located the temperature is at exactly 98.46 degrees. You could be injured in that type of temperature."

I simply rolled my eyes and replied.

"That's why I'm taking an umbrella, JB-267. I'm stubborn, not stupid."

With that, I walked out front door with JB-267 right behind me. I then abruptly turned to face him and said.

"Okay, since I can't fly and I have no idea where my cousin is. I want you to fly me there."

"Master, perhaps it is best if we ... "

"Do you want to get your head knocked off?"

Pause.

"Very well then."

He then slowly lowered himself to my level and extended his hands out, so I could sit in them. I carefully sat myself in his arms bridal style then opened up my umbrella. JB-267 simply waited for me to accomodate myself then finally asked.

"Ready, master?"

I covered my face a bit more with the umbrella then said.

"Yeah, you can go now."

With that, he slowly lifted himself higher into the air and we took off. I instantly threw one arm around his neck, and clung tightly to my umbrella with the other. If he dropped me, I was going to find a way to come back just so I could kick his *ss. We flew for what appeared to be only a couple of minutes, when he said.

"We are approaching master Jack's location."

I instantly looked down to where he was staring at, and sure enough I could easily my ... cousins? Oh crud, it was Jack's freaky clone again. I thought I had turned that thing off. As I looked down more carefully, I noticed that they appeared to be fighting with each other. I instantly narrowed my eyes at that. Hadn't that scrap of junk understood me when I told to keep his hands off my cousin? Maybe I should've just snapped his hand off when I had the chance. I merely looked over at JB-267 and said.

"Take me closer, so I can see better what's going on."

"As you wish, master."

As we neared more closely towards the commotion, I noticed four people lying on the floor. Hm, where they hurt? Then quite literally out of nowhere, I saw this ... this ... person? girl? cat? mutant? What the hell was that? Anyway, she literally flew down towards the same rock the people were fallen at, and grabbed some sort of weird horn-looking thing. She then flew back to a much higher rock where two other people, and some cats were standing. I wasn't normally a curser, but ... what the f*ck? What type of weirdos was my cousin hanging out with?

Suddenly, I noticed my cousin climb up the same rock and exclaim.

"Chase! Please give me another chance, Chase!"

I instantly told JB-267 to stop, so I could pay more attention to what was happening. I then looked over to where Jack was yelling and saw a young, handsome Asian man with pale skin, and beautiful black-green hair. I quickly noticed that he was wearing what appeared to be a very expensive suit of armor. He was beyond handsome, but my good impression of him instantly vanished when he sneered at my cousin.

"Katnappe has won the apprentice positon. _**You**_ have won my pity."

At hearing that, I couldn't hold back my enraged retort.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are to be talking to my brother like that!"

At my sudden outburst the, who I once thought was a handsome guy, merely looked up to stare at me. I glared at him fiercely and snarled.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, pretty boy! Who the hell do you think you are!"

I then quickly looked over at JB-267 and said.

"Put me down where my cousin is! Now!"

JB-267 instantly flew down towards where my cousin was and placed me next to him. I then handed him my umbrella and stalked towards where I could see the douche-bag that had insulted my cousin. I passed right by the four people that had previously been on the ground, and noticed they were staring at me in pure horror. I ignored them completely then yelled again.

"You think my brother is pitiful? Come down here, and I'll show you who's pitiful!"

At that, Jack seemed to come out of his trance and screamed at me.

"Nayomi! What are you doing! Shut up!"

I merely turned my head slightly towards Jack and said.

"Don't tell me to shut up! How can you let this fool talk to you like that?"

I noticed how Jack's expression instantly became more horrified by the minute. He then instantly threw his hands in the air and yelled.

"Nayomi! That's Chase Young! You can't be ... "

"I don't care if he's cousins with Santie Claus and his uncle's the Easter Bunny! He isn't going to be talking to you like that!"

I then quickly turned to look back at the Chase guy and realized that he was frowning slightly at me. I merely glared back at him and yelled again.

"What? You too much of a chicken to come down here? I'm not my Jack! I'm not afraid to punch your freaking teeth in! So, get down here before I go up there and bring you down!"

At that, I noticed a woman with long, red hair wearing a casual Chinese outfit step up and hiss.

"Teach her some manners, Chase. That arrogant, little brat clearly has no idea to who she's talking too."

I instantly glared at her and yelled.

"Why don't _**you **_come down here and teach me some manners, you old hag! Shut your freaking mouth!"

At that, I instantly heard the four people that had been standing by me, instantly burst into fits of laughter. I heard one of boys instantly say.

"Oh my gosh, she called Wuya an old hag! That's so hilarious!"

I watched the woman named Wuya instantly flame in fury. She then turned back to the Chase guy and exclaimed.

"Chase, are you simply going to let her disrespect us, I mean, **you**, like that?"

It didn't escape my attention how several lions and janguars were glaring down at me. Finally, the Chase guy spoke up and replied calmly.

"Katnappe, prove to me that I have made the right choice in allowing you to be my apprentice, and go show that girl how to respect her superiors."

My jaw fell slack and I instantly yelled.

"Superiors? My freaking superiors! Who the hell do you think you are, you arrogant jerk! My freaking superior? Not even in your dreams! Since, you're too much of a coward to come down here. Then I'll just have to settle for placing your new pet in the hospital!"

With that, I saw the freaky cat-girl fly back down towards where I was standing and hiss.

"You arrreee definitely Jack's sisteerrrr. You arrreee jusss like him, aarrrogaant, and louwd-mewthed."

I simply stared at her in pure confusion and said.

"What in the heck did you just say?"

I then looked over at Jack and asked.

"Did she just cuss me out?"

Before he could reply, I noticed Jack's eyes instantly widen. Ah, attacking while I have my back turned. Oldest trick in the book. I instantly side-stepped her lunge and turned around to face her. She merely turned back to look at me and replied.

"So, you are not completely lacking martial arts skills. Puurrfect."

I simply folded my arms across my chest and stated bluntly.

"You sound stupid when you talk like that."

She instantly 'meowed?' at me then charged straight towards me. I simply stayed standing right where I was, and waited for the right moment. As soon as she was at the right distance, I quickly moved towards her then kicked my foot up and landed it right in her face. She instantly fell back, and I noticed her eyes slight roll towards the back of her head. I simply took a slight step back and said.

"I didn't even kick you that hard and you're already on the floor. How lame."

At my comment, she instantly stood back up and made her way towards me. I waited once again, then gave a slight jump and threw another kick directly at her face. At that one she actually fell to the floor and stayed down for a while. I moved slowly towards her then said.

"Pretty pathetic, how a single kick can take you down."

I saw her blink her eyes rapidly and slowly stand back up. I simply smirked and said.

"Can't afford to let your new master down, huh? How ... desperate of you, but considering how you're dressed like a cat. I believe you have been desperate for a long time. Seriously, seek help, you need it."

She then glared at me, no longer acting all cat like, then said.

"You will regret ever crossing me."

I merely narrowed my eyes at her and stated menacingly.

"**No**, I am going to make you regret the day you were born."

I then quickly moved towards her, but was completely surprised when she pulled out the weird horn-thing. I had no idea what the heck that thing was capable of, and I wasn't going to find out. So, I immediately ran towards her and kicked it right out of her hand. She instantly screeched at me and tried to swing at me. I easily dodged her pathetic excuse for a punch, and that seemed to tick her off. She then decided it would be smart to swing at me again. So, I effortlessly caught her hand then flipped her around to the ground. She landed flat on her back, then tried to stand back up. This fight was beginning to bore me. So, I merely moved to stand right infront of her and kicked directly across the face knocking her out unconscious.

I then looked up and realized JB-267 had caught the weird object when I kicked it. I instantly smiled at him and said.

"Good job, JB-267! Go ahead and bring it here!"

He quickly flew towards me and handed the weird toy over. I simply stared at it skeptically then said out loud.

"What the heck is so special about this freaky thing? Is it worth a lot of money or what?"

I then turned towards my cousin and raised my eyebrows in question. Both Jacks were simply staring at me with their mouths hanging open, not saying anything. I simply rolled my eyes and said.

"Yo, Jack! I'm talking to you!"

He instantly snapped out of his trance and said.

"Nayomi, you ... you just knocked her unconscious and took her Wu. How ... ?"

I merely snapped my fingers and said.

"Focus, Jack, focus, why is this thing so important to you?"

At that, Jack simply pressed his lips together and didn't reply. His clone on the other hand seemed to have a much bigger mouth than my cousin. Since, he instantly stepped up and yelled.

"Because whoever got the Wu first would become Chase's apprentice!"

I instantly glared at Jack's clone and snarled.

"I wasn't talking to you, robot. I was talking to my cousin. Also, I thought I made it perfectly clear what would happen if you put your hands on my brother again."

I then began walking closer to him and said menacingly.

"I truly hope there is a robot hell because that's where you're heading."

Then the moronic robot took me by complete surprise when he instantly threw himself at my feet and began crying. He was holding onto both of my feet and pleading pathetically.

"Please, don't kill me, Nayomi! I'm so sorry! I promise to never touch Jack again! Please, don't kill me!"

I instantly glared down at the robot and said.

"Get off of me, you moron! What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Begging for my life! Please, don't kill me! I promise to be a good robot from now on! Please, don't rip my arms off!"

I merely kept my enraged glare on him and snarled.

"You have exactly five seconds to let go of me before I rip you apart!"

At that, he instantly released me and stood back up. I merely dusted off my caprise and said.

"This is your one and only chance. There will be no third chance. This is it. Now, go home and make us lunch. If it's not done by the time we get home, you better start praying."

He instantly nodded then grabbed me in a huge hug and exclaimed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I promise you won't regret this!"

"Five ... four ... "

He immediately released me then took off in the direction of my cousin's house. I simply straightened out my shirt then said.

"Sometimes I can be _**too**_ nice, and that pisses me off."

I then turned back around and noticed four, little toys looking up at me. One was a cowboy, while another one was a pretty, Japanese girl. The other two were a pretty, little boy with spiky hair, and an even smaller boy with a literal round head dressed as a monk. Aw, they were so cute! I was about to grab one of them when the pretty boy with spiky hair pointed behind me and said.

"Hey, what's that?"

I simply laughed at it then replied.

"You will have to be more creative than that, cutie-pie."

I saw its eyes instantly light up and ask happily.

"You think I'm cute?"

I merely gave him a small smile and replied.

"Of course, I do. You're so small and adorable. I just want to take you home and play with you all day."

Then the little cowboy stepped up and said.

"Howdy, little lady."

I merely laughed and replied.

"Ironic, but okay. Howdy, partner."

I then looked over and noticed the little monk approach me and say.

"Hello, pretty girl, it is very nice to meet your acquaintance, but I believe you have something that we want."

I knew exactly what they wanted, but I decided to humor him. Therefore, I raised one eyebrow and said.

"Oh? Is that so? And what might that be?"

I noticed how his smile instantly faltered and he said menacingly.

"The Shen-Gong-Wu. Hand it over."

I simply straightened myself up and replied in the same tone.

"If you want it ... come get it."

At that, I noticed all four pairs of eyes turn a profound red and all of them take battle stances. I simply smirked then threw the horn thing towards JB-267 and said.

"Hold that for me, JB-267. This won't take long."

I merely folded my arms across my chest and said smugly.

"Give it your best shot, kids."

At that, all four little toys came at me. They were all kicking and throwing punches, and I was simply blocking and dodging right where I was standing. I really couldn't remove the smug smile spread across my face. Finally, the little cowboy jumped up and tried kicking my face and I instantly caught him with one hand. Meanwhile, dodging the little Japanese girl's kicks towards my stomach. I simply held on tightly to the little cowboy in my hand then quickly threw him on the ground. I instantly dodged another kick, and quickly smashed his head with my foot.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a larger version of the small, spiky-haired toy, holding a beautiful sword in his hand. An idea instantly struck me, and I easily side-stepped another kick. I quickly ran towards the handsome boy then took one of his hands in both of mine and exclaimed rapidly.

"Hi! Nayomi Spicer! Can I borrow your sword?"

The handsome boy simply stared at me dumbly for a couple of seconds then looked down at our conjoined hands. I noticed how a deep blush instantly graced his cheeks and he immediately stuttered.

"Um ... I don't ... "

I immediately looked directly into his eyes and said pleadingly.

"Please? I promise to give it back."

At that, he instantly blinked rapidly and replied.

"Uh, sure, here you go."

He then handed me his sword and gave me a bright smile. I simply returned it then quickly turned back towards the freaky, little robots. As soon as I turned, I quickly deflected a kick straight to the face by the little rounded-headed monk. I then moved the fight away from the four people watching, since I didn't want them to get hurt. I watched as the small spiky-haired boy then flew up into the air and was making his way towards me. I simply dodged another kick to my feet and clung to the sword more tightly. As soon as the little robot was at the right distance, I gripped the sword then swiftly swung, cutting him in half.

Two down, two to go. I quickly spun around and blocked a kick to my shoulder by the toy Japanese girl. Hm, she would go down next, and I had a pretty good idea set up for the round-headed monk. I swiftly blocked another punch then swung the sword forward and cut the little toy right down the middle. Finally, it was just down to the little monk and I. I simply moved the sword back and forth as if I were using it to play golf. Then I lifted it lightly into in the air and swung it as if it were a baseball bat. Suddenly, I heard Jack say.

"Nayomi, what are you doing? Finish him off!"

I gave him a slight smile and replied.

"Patience, Jack, I haven't played ball in such a long time."

I noticed how he seemed to pause then he instantly asked.

"What are you talking about?"

I simply smirked and waited for the little toy to make his move. He didn't disappoint when he also flew into the air and came flying down towards me. I simply tilted the sword to wear the actual blade was facing downward. I clenched the sword tightly then spund around and swung the sword fiercely, sending him towards another piece rock, where he broke into little pieces. I merely smiled then lifted the sword up and yelled.

"Home run!"

I noticed how Jack was simply staring at me with a look of pure disbelief. I merely lowered the sword then said.

"I guess coach was wrong. I don't suck at baseball."

Then I turned to look at the guy named Chase, and was surprised to see him on the same rock I was standing on. I simply glared at him then taunted.

"What? So, you finally decided to come down here and ... "

Before I could finish what I was saying, he was instantly in my face. I merely placed the sword behind my back and looked up at him with no fear in my eyes. I quickly noticed how he had his arms folded neatly behind his back and didn't appear the least bit angry. He slowly leaned more closely to me then stated calmly.

"Though, you seem to lack any manners and respect for your elders. Your Martial Arts skills are impressive. You easliy defeated Katnappe and her robotic devices. I find that quite amusing, and eloquent work. How would you feel about taking her place as my new apprentice?"

I simply stared at him with my mouth slightly agape then instantly recovered and snarled angrily.

"I'd rather let the sun burn every single part of my body than ever work for you. P*ss off, douche-bag."

He simply frowned at me then slowly straightened himself up and threatened.

"We shall see about that, Nayomi Spicer. You will be by my side, whether you like it or not."

I instantly glared at him and snapped back.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over! I'm not scared at of you, you jerk! Don't be threatening me! You don't freaking know me! Who the hell do you think you are!"

He simply turned his back to me and replied casually.

"I am Chase Young, and _**you**_ are my future bride."

Then in a flash of light he was gone. I simply stared at the place he had just been standing with my mouth hanging open. I looked over at Jack, and realized he was staring at me with a look of pure terror stretched across his face. I merely took a deep, calm breath, and stayed right where I was standing for several seconds. When I was sure I wouldn't scream, or kick somebody in the face. I slowly placed the sword on the floor and sat down next to it. I then stared up at the sky and asked seriously.

"Why me?"


	3. Xiaolin and Heylin

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am very glad to see that so many people favorited and reviewed my story. Once again, I want you guys to remember that it has been forever, since I've seen Xiaolin Showdown. So, some of the things may not be accurate and some characters may be a bit OOC. I am very sorry about that, but hey this is fanfic, and this is how this story is being played out in my head. Anyways, take care everyone and please review! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its original characters. **

**_'Xiaolin and Heylin'_**

(Nayomi's POV)

Oh man, what on earth had I gotten myself into? _**Bride?**_ I was supposed to be that wierdo's bride? Was he on drugs? Okay, I'll admit he was a handsome weirdo, but he was a major jerk. Who did he think he was to insult my cousin like that? I probably should have slapped that stupid smirk right off his face when I had the chance.

I simply sighed then looked at my skin and realized it was becoming red from the sunlight. If I stayed unprotected from the sun any longer, I would burn. Therefore, I quickly stood up from where I was sitting, and made my way towards JB-267. Once I reached him, I instantly extended my hand and said.

"JB-267, please hand me my umbrella."

JB-267 instantly handed over my umbrella and replied.

"Here you go master. Would you like anything else?"

I merely shook my head and replied.

"No thanks. Just hold on to that wierd thingamabob, whatever it is."

"Of course."

I simply gave him a small smile then moved towards the handsome boy that had been kind enough to let me borrow his awesome sword. As soon as I reached him, I gave him a bright smile and said.

"Hi, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself properly. My name is Nayomi Spicer, and I just wanted to thank you for letting me borrow your sword. It is like the most amazing thing I have ever seen. It is just so beautiful and easy to use. Oh, and I'm sorry I broke apart mini-you, but _a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do_ to teach people to not underestimate her."

I then handed him back his sword and waited for his reply. He cautiously took his sword back and stared at me skeptically. I simply adjusted my umbrella to where it covered my face and gave him a small smile. He simply stared at me for a bit longer then replied with a bright smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Nayomi. My name is Raimundo, but you can call me Rai."

He then turned towards the other three people standing behind him and proceeded to introduced them. He first pointed to a short, thin, Japanese girl with beautiful black hair, and said.

"She is Kimiko Tohomiko."

The pretty girl simply gave me a curt nod, but didn't say anything. Hm, she was just like me. Distrusting of the unknown. I liked her.

Rai then moved to a tall cowboy with a stocky build and piercing blue eyes. I state cowboy because of his huge and very obvious cowboy hat. Also, I know a cowboy when I see one. I had stayed with an aunt of mine in Texas during one summer vacation back when I was younger. So, I knew how to tell the difference from the fakes and the originals. Rai simply smiled at me and said.

"This here is Clay Bailey. He's from Texas."

I simply smiled and replied.

"I know. I know a true cowboy when I see one."

Clay instantly smiled and replied.

"You been?"

I simply laughed and replied with a smile.

"Lived there, actually. Probably one of the funest vacations I've ever had. Texas rocks! Don't Mess With Texas!"

I noticed how his smile only brightened and he instantly replied.

"That there's right! Don't Mess With Texas!"

I simply nodded then moved along to the last and final member of the group. He was ... small ... to say the least, but very unique. Just like Jack and me. The first obvious thing about him was that his skin was a strange shade of yellow. He also had a literal round, bald head and had nine white dots on his forehead. His eyes were a small black color, yet he had a bright smile on his face. I noticed Rai simply smile at me then say.

"Last, but not least, this here is Omi."

I simply knelt down to the little boy's size and smiled at him. I noticed how a deep blush instantly coated his cheeks. I simply laughed then said.

"Hi, there. I'm Nayomi Spicer. Nice to meet you."

The little boy completely surprised me by smiling back and replying fluently.

"It's nice to meet your acquaintance, Nayomi. I am Omi, the dragon of water, and the best fighter of the group."

I simply blinked at him then turned to Raimundo and noticed he was glaring at Omi. I stood up then asked Rai skeptically.

"He's the best fighter? He's just a child."

Rai was about to reply when Omi instantly jumped infront of me and exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Do not let my small stature fool you. I am a very capable opponent."

At that, I couldn't hold back my laugh and I instantly replied.

"Cocky much?"

The small boy simply stared at me with a look of pure confusion on his face. He scratched the back of his head and replied with a deep frown.

"I do not believe we possess any roosters at the moment."

He then turned to the pretty Japanese girl and asked.

"Right, Kimiko?"

The girl merely sweat dropped and shook her head at him. He nodded at her then turned back towards me and said.

"No, I do not believe I am 'cocky'. Since, I do not possess any roosters."

I really couldnt hold it back anymore, so I instantly knelt down to his level and embraced him in a huge one-armed hug. I instantly cuddled him to me and exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! You are the most adorable thing ever! I just want to cuddle you!"

That's when I instantly heard my cousin yell.

"Nayomi, what are you doing? You can't be hugging, cheese-head! He's the enemy!"

I slowly released the small boy and watched in amusement as he fainted on the floor. I merely looked over at my cousin and said.

"What do you mean he's the enemy?"

I then picked up the fainted, little boy then showed him to Jack and asked.

"How can this cute little thing be our enemy? Look at him, he's so cute!"

Jack simply made a disgusted face and said.

"Don't make me vomit, Nayomi. Put cheese-head down and let's go home."

I simply sighed then handed the small boy to Clay and said.

"I'm sorry for making him faint."

He simply smiled at me and replied with his typical southern accent.

"Don't you worry bout him. It ain't your fault."

I gave him a small nod and was just about to walk away, when I noticed something green hiding in his hat. What was that? Was that a lizard? I took a small step back and stared at the animal more carefully. I was just about to comment, when the animal turned to stare at me and _**said**_.

"It's not polite to stare."

At that, I gave a full out scream and instantly jumped back. Jack instantly came to my side and said.

"What! What is it?"

I was too shocked to even formulate any words without sounding like a lunatic. Jack instantly turned to glare at Clay and yelled.

"What the hell did you do to my cousin, Bailey?"

Clay simply stared at Jack with an offended look on his face and replied angrily.

"I din't do anythin' to her, Spicer."

I simply moved one of my hands to cover my mouth, while the other clenched tightly to my umbrella. How ... how was it possible? The ... the lizard had talked! When I was finally able to find my voice, I stared directly at the lizard and stated bluntly.

"It talked."

Jack and Clay were instantly brought out of their confrontation and turned to stare at me. I merely kept my eyes directly on the lizard and said more loudly.

"It talked. The ... that ... lizard talked."

The lizard then surprised me by moving to sit on Clay's shoulder and stating slightly offended.

"I'll have you know that I am a dragon not a lizard. Calling a dragon a lizard is highly offensive."

At that, I couldn't hold it in, so I instantly yelled loudly.

"Holy freaking hell! It just talked again!"

I immediately turned to look at Jack and said.

"Tell me you just saw that! Did you hear it too? It talked, and said it was a freaking dragon! Holy hell!"

Jack simply rolled his eyes at me and replied.

"Yeah, I heard it, but he's not an 'it'. His name is Dojo, and he's a _**real**_ dragon. He lives with the monks. He's like their pet or something."

I merely frowned then said.

"Ha, very funny. There's no such thing as dragons. The only dragon I know in existance is the Komodo Dragon, and it's not even a real dragon."

I then heard the green 'dragon' reply.

"That is correct. They are most defintely _**not**_ real dragons."

I simply turned to stare at the small green lizard-thing, and said to my cousin.

"Besides, he's all little. Aren't dragons supposed to be like **jumanjo** monsters that fly?"

The little, green lizard huffed and stated.

"I take offense to that."

I merely smiled at him and replied.

"My apologies, but I am known to be quite blunt. So, I'm sorry if my bluntness offends you."

I then frowned and asked Jack.

"Wait a minute, you said he lives with monks. I thought he was Clay's pet."

Jack simply sighed and replied exasperated.

"He does live with monks."

He then pointed to Rai, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi, and said.

"They are monks. They live at the Xiaolin Temple. They're Xiaolin monks. You know, protecters of good, fighters against evil, and all of that other junk that makes me want to puke."

I then heard the pretty Japanese girl hiss at Jack.

"_**You**_ make me want to puke."

At that, I instantly turned to glare at her and snapped.

"Watch your tongue."

She returned my glare and replied.

"Or, what?"

I instantly narrowed my eyes at her and replied seriously.

"Or, I'll cut it out. Don't be talking to my cousin like that. I don't know who you think you are, but if I hear you disrespect my cousin like that again, you and I are going to have big problems."

"Oh, yeah? Well ... "

That's when Rai instantly stepped in between us and said.

"Woah, woah, let's calm down. We're all on the same side here."

At that, Jack instantly interrupted and replied.

"No, we're not! I am never going to join you goody-two-shoes monks! I am Jack Spicer, Evil-Boy-Genius! Get that? **Evil! **I will never be good!"

My father may have not always been around for me, but when he was, he taught me a very important thing. Family is always first. Spicers' stick together, no matter what. Therefore, I took a step away from the monks and moved to stand by cousin. I then stared directly at Rai and replied seriously.

"I stick with family. I go where my cousin goes."

It was then that I realized Omi was finally awake. He instantly jumped off of Clay then ran towards me and exclaimed.

"No! Nayomi, you cannot be evil like Jack Spicer! You belong on the side of good!"

I simply gave him a small smile and replied.

"I belong with my family, little guy."

"But ... "

I simply knelt to his size then placed my finger gently to his lips and replied sincerely.

"And if that means that I have to be evil, and that I will be your enemy. Then I will just have to embrace that fact. My family is before anybody, even friendship."

With that, I stood up and patted him gently on the head. I then looked over at everyone and said.

"I really wish things were different, but Jack is family. Spicers' always stick together."

I then looked over at my cousin and said.

"Come on, Jack. I have an essay to work on."

With that, I turned my back on possibly the only friends I could have had during my stay here, and walked over to my robot. Now, that I thought of it. I should probably give JB-267 a proper name. I noticed Jack slowly following close behind me not saying anything. I merely motioned for JB-267 to lower himself to my level, so I could climb on him and he could take me home. I was about to get on when I instantly heard Kimiko say.

"Hey, where do you think you're going with the Wu?"

I merely turned to stare at her and asked with a smirk on my face.

"Oh, are you talking about the weird-looking toy? Hm, I haven't decided what I'm going to do with it yet. I may sell it to the best bidder. I may keep it for myself. Or, I just may destroy it. You know, my mom is a scientist. Therefore, I have access to some of the most dangerous chemicals and acids known to man. I just may decide to use one of my mom's acids and watch the stupid thing melt. I'm not sure yet. Why do you ask, Kimiko?"

I saw her face instantly turn red with rage and that only made my smirk grow. She then glared at me and yelled angrily.

"You can't destroy the Shen-Gong-Wu! Are you insane?"

I merely laughed and replied.

"In the membrane? Why, yes, I am. You aren't the first person to point something so blantly obvious."

At that, Jack actually laughed and said.

"Gosh, Nayomi, you're freaking nuts."

I merely turned to look at Jack and replied sarcastically.

"I am not nuts! I am just Coo-Coo for Coco-Puffs!"

Jack merely stared at me for a couple of seconds then instantly doubled over and busted out laughing. I simply smiled at him then turned to Kimiko and stated plainly.

"The toy stays with me. I got it fair and square. If you wanted it so badly, then you should've been woman enough to step up to that freaky cat girl and take it from her."

I then narrowed my eyes at her and said in challenging tone.

"And if you think you're tough enough to take it away from me, I would definitely love to see you try."

At that, I instantly noticed Clay step in between us and say.

"There be no need for that now."

He then turned to look at me and said.

"You defeated Katnappe fair and square. So, the Wu is yours to take, partner."

I simply smiled at him and said.

"Why, thank you, Clay."

I simply sent Kimiko a last parting smirk then moved back towards JB-267. He instantly extended his arms to me, and I easily clmibed on. I then looked over and realized Jack was already floating in the air with a look of impatience on his face. JB-267 slowly began to ascend, and merely held on tightly to my umbrella and to his head. I gave the Xiaolin monks one last smile and yelled.

"See you guys soon!"

With that, JB-267 quickly took into the air, in the direction to Jack's mansion, with Jack flying right beside us. I merely held my umbrella tightly with one hand and tried my hardest to cover myself from the sun. Once we arrived, JB-267 cautiously set me down on the ground, and instantly handed me the weird-looking toy. Jack landed shortly after and instantly said.

"Thanks Nayomi."

I merely looked over at him and asked skeptically.

"Why are you thanking me, Jack?"

He merely shrugged and replied casually.

"You know, for sticking up for me. Nobody's ever done that for me before. So, thanks."

I slowly moved towards him then gave him an awkward one-armed hug and stated seriously.

"You're like my brother, Jack. Of course, I'm going to defend you and stick up for you. You're my only cousin. You're honestly the only person I can call family. Oh, and Nana Spicer, of course. She's a major boss."

Jack slowly removed himself from my embrace then replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, she's a boss alright."

We stayed silent for several seconds, until I realized I was hungry. Therefore, I smiled at Jack and said.

"Hey, we should go inside and check if you're freaky clone actually made us lunch."

At that, Jack slowly turned to look at the house and replied.

"Yeah, come on. I'm hungry."

We quickly made our way inside the house, and were instantly floored at the delicious smell of grilled-cheese coming from the kitchen. I quickly threw my umbrella in the umbrella stand and dashed inside the kitchen As soon as I stepped inside, I was completely amazed to see Jack's freaky clone wearing a KISS THE COOK apron, while placing several grilled-cheese sandwiches on a plate. As soon as he saw me, he quickly ran towards me and exclaimed.

"See! Nayomi! See! I did just like you said! Please don't kill me now!"

I merely smiled at him and said.

"You did do as I asked, so you get to live ... at least for today."

If robots could actually turn pale, Jack's robot would have put snow to shame. I simply smirked at him and walked over to eat some sandwiches. I took one single bite, and if the robot hadn't attacked Jack and me. I would have probably hugged him. They were the most delicious grilled-cheese sandwiches in the world! I ate my sandwich slowly savoring in the delicious taste with each bite. Mmmm! They were so good! Jack took a sandwich as well, and cautiously took a bite out of it. Apparently my cousin's reaction was the same as mine, since he instantly began munching down on his sandwich.

We ate our sandwiches in peace, and simply enjoyed each others company. Once we finished, Jack stated that he needed to go work on creating more of his robots and that he would be downstairs. I simply gave him a small nod of acknowledgement, while a grabbed myself a small carton of apple juice. As soon as Jack was gone, I made my way towards my stack of books and pulled out my science homework first.

I then went to the bathroom and pulled out my Aunt's machine to tell her weight. I dragged it out into the hallway then carefully placed the ball Alex had given me on it. I watched it carefully until I was able to detect an approximate weight. I then picked up the ball and dragged the weight thing back into the bathroom. After I was done with that, I turned the weight into mass, and proceeded to go on with the experiment. Which consisted of creating a stupid ramp, determining three different speeds, three different accelerations, timing everything, _and_ finding the distance traveled. I was about to lose my freaking mind with so much math and science.

When I was finally able to finish with _**everything, **_I realized that it was already becoming late afternoon. That's why I hated science so much. It took too much of my time. I decided I needed a well-deserved break. All of this science was making my brain hurt. Therefore, I decided to go check up on Jack and see how it was going with his robots.

I slowly made my way towards Jack lab and was relieved to see that his door was open. I cautiously walked inside and said.

"Jack! Where are you?"

I heard the sound of something hitting against something else followed by the sound of Jack saying.

"Dang it, Nayomi! You made me hit my head!"

I quickly made my way towards the sound of his voice and watched as Jack lay on the floor rubbing his head. I simply smiled at him and said.

"What up, cuz? Why are sleeping on the floor when you have a perfectly good bed upstairs?"

Jack merely glared at me and replied.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Did you need something, Nayomi? I'm kinda busy here."

I simply smiled at him and said seriously.

"Now that you mention it. There's some things I need to ask you."

Jack merely lifted himself from the floor then dusted off his jacket and said.

"Well, what would you like to know?"

I merely moved to sit on one his rolling chairs then stared directly at him and stated.

"You know how you said the Xiaolin monks are good?"

He gave me a small nod, and waited for me to continue. I simply sighed then asked bluntly.

"So, what does that make those that are against them? Are they like Anti-Xiaolin?"

Jack actually laughed at that and replied.

"That's funny, but no. It doesn't make them Anti-Xiaolin. Those that are against the Xiaolin are known as Heylin. You know good versus evil? The ones against the Xiaolin are essentially known as evil beings. Therefore, they are all known as the Heylin."

I merely nodded then replied.

"Oh, I get it now."

"Anymore questions?"

I quickly nodded and replied.

"Uh, of course, I have more questions. Who was the douche-bag that I told off, and the old hag with the big mouth?"

I noticed how Jack shifted uncomfortably from foot-to-foot, and replied seriously.

"You really shouldn't have talked to them like that, Nayomi. Especially, not Chase."

I merely rolled my eyes at him and replied.

"In my defense, that dude shouldn't have talked to you like that, and that old hag shouldn't have got into something that was none of her freaking business."

Jack merely shook his head at me and exclaimed loudly.

"You don't understand, Nayomi! That 'dude' is none other than Chase Young! Master of Tai-Chi and Prince of Darkness. He is the best and strongest Martial Artist in like the entire world! What were thinking in talking to him like that? He could've killed you!"

I merely watched as he paused to take a deep breath. Then I slowly placed my hands on my knees and asked casually.

"What about the loud-mouthed, old hag? Who is she?"

Jack stared at me as if I were some sort of idiot and yelled.

"Are you even listening to me, Nayomi? Chase could've killed you for your insolence!"

I simply gave him a small smile and replied sincerely.

"We may be family, Jack, but there's a huge thing that distinguishes us."

Jack instantly placed his hands on his hips and fumed.

"What?"

I then stared directly into his eyes and replied honestly.

"I'm not afraid to die."

I watched as Jack's jaw dropped to the floor, and he simply stared at me like I was insane. Was I insane? _**Maybe.**_ My therapist _**did**_ tell me I had psychopathic tendencies. I merely shrugged it off then asked again.

"So, who's the ugly red-head, Jack?"

I watched as Jack simply passed his hand roughly through his hair and replied.

"You're insane, Nayomi. I thought _**I**_ was nuts, but you make me look like the sanest person on the planet. I'm going to call for a therapist tomorrow."

I merely rolled my eyes and replied.

"I already have a therapist, Jack. There's nothing wrong with me. I just live by the simple philosophy of not fearing the unavoidable. I know I can't escape death. So, why fear it? Don't fear the unavoidable. At least, that's my motto. Now, are you going to answer me, or what? Who's that Wuya chick? Or, whatever her name is."

Jack merely stared at me for a couple of seconds more then finally relented.

"Her name is Wuya and she's an ancient Heylin witch. She used to be very powerful, but she's not now because she doesn't have her powers."

I merely frowned and asked curiously.

"Why?"

Jack merely picked up a wrench from his lab table and moved to start working on his robot again. I waited for several seconds until I heard him reply.

"Because Chase is smart. He gave her her body back, but he didn't give her her powers because he doesn't trust her. I wish I had been that smart."

I merely frowned then asked.

"What do you mean?"

Jack simply continued on working then eventually replied.

"I was the one that released Wuya from her box, and she was the one that dragged me into this whole Xiaolin/Heylin mess. After I released her, she stayed here with me and made me help her track down the Shen-Gong-Wu. She lived here as a ghost for a long time. Then when Chase showed up she just up and left me. Although, she didn't leave without telling me exactly what she thought of me. That was a very ... interesting day. Anyway, ever since then she's been living with Chase, and she hasn't been here for a while now."

At that, I couldn't hold back my enraged response. So, I instantly stood and snarled angrily.

"That freaking witch simply used you then left you to go with that douche-bag? How _**dare**_ she! How _**freaking dare **_she! I'll kill her! No! I'll make her _**beg **_me to kill her! Who the hell does she think she is? Oh, this will _**not**_ go unpunished! She _**will**_ pay even if I have to track her down and drag her all the way here! She will pay! I'll freaking make sure of it!"

Jack was merely staring at me from where he was working with a look of pure disbelief. He then seemed to snap out of it and replied calmly.

"Hey, have you finished your homework, Nayomi?"

At that, I paused then replied with a slight smile.

"I finished one."

"That doesn't count. Go finish all of it. You have school tomorrow."

I merely sighed then replied.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning I guess."

Jack simply gave me a small nod then turned to work back on his robot. I slowly made me way up the stairs and simply thought about Jack's reactions to our conversation. He probably thought I was insane. I wasn't insane, though. I was a smart girl. I was a freaking hacker for pete's sake! Insane people can't be hackers, right? I merely shook that thought off and grabbed my English homework from the coffee table.

When I had first arrived here, I had quickly noticed a huge tree inside the estate, and I instantly loved it. Therefore, I decided to go outside and do my homework under the tree. Besides, Jack had several outside lights that could help me see to do my homework properly. I quietly opened the front door, and cautiously stepped out on to the porch. I had all of the supplies would need with me, while I made my way to the beautiful tree.

As soon as I reached it, I took a seat and instantly began on my essay. The prompt Alex had given me was ... _If there was anything you could change about yourself, what would it be and why?_ Hm, anything that I could change, huh? I pondered on several ideas, until finally an idea came to me and I instantly let a huge smile spread across my face. I immediately began working on my outline, and writing down as many notes as I could before I forgot my idea. I worked on my essay for approximately two hours straight and was surprisingly pleased with my finished work.

As I re-read my essay, I came to realize that maybe I _**was**_ a bit nuts in the head. Since, the thing that I would change about myself was my aversion to the sun. The reason was because that way I could train more during the daylight and be stronger to beat up people that made me mad. I slowly scratched the back of my head and commented aloud.

"Maybe I am a bit insane."

I then shook my head and placed my essay inside my English book. I stared out towards the horizon and realized it was quickly getting dark. I decided I wanted to stay out here for a bit more before I went inside. I slowly leaned my head against the tree then closed my eyes and simply listened to the noises around me. I was actually about to slip into a small nap when I heard the sound of a bird's caw. I slowly opened my eyes and looked over to see a rather large grey bird with red and black wings staring at me. I merely smiled at it then said.

"What up, bird? You lost or something?"

The bird merely tilted its head to the side and kept its beady eyes directly on me. I simply frowned at it strangely then asked sincerely.

"Are you cold?"

It was actually getting a bit chilly out here. At that, the bird cautiously moved more closely to me, but he seemed to be taking his time. He probably thought I was insane too. I merely removed my top shirt and left myself in only my under-shirt. I then spread it gently across my lap then smiled towards the pretty bird and said.

"Come on, I won't bite. I just want to take care of you."

The bird seemed to take that as an invitation then moved more quickly towards me. He was just about to reach me when I heard the sound of an extremely loud caw. I instantly turned towards the sound of the noise, and saw the same black crow from last night flying straight towards the red and black bird. The bird instantly took off flying away from me and disappeared somewhere within the forest nearby. I watched as the crow quickly chased after it, but the bird was quicker.

I merely sat there staring dumbly after them not even moving a muscle. The only thought going through my mind at the moment was ... _That was freaking crazy!_ I stayed there sitting for several seconds until I watched the crow do a once around the estate then come and stand by my side. I simply looked down at it then stated bluntly.

"That was badass."

The crow merely stared up at me and didn't comment. I simply stared right back at it, until realization dawned on me. I simply laughed and replied.

"Oh, I get it now. You're territorial, right? You don't like it when I talk to other birds."

At that, the bird merely stared up at me and _**glared.**_ He actually _**glared**_ at me. Aw, he was so cute! I simply smiled at him and stated honestly.

"Well, just to let you know, I like you more. That other bird was pretty, but way too colorful for my taste. I like your color better. Black is my favorite color, you know."

He simply turned away from me and refused to even look at me. I merely grinned then said.

"Aw, don't be mad. You're my favorite. Hey, how about I cuddle _**you **_instead? It is getting kinda cold out here."

Not even a side glance. I then rolled my eyes and said.

"Fine, be cold then. I was just trying to be nice, but if you wanna ... "

He then surprised me by jumping onto my lap and getting himself comfortable in my shirt. I merely smiled then carefully wrapped the shirt around him and picked him up. I then cuddled him close to my chest and held him like that until I was sure he was warm. I carefully looked down at him and asked.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?"

It once again looked somewhere away from the estate and made a cawing sound. I merely nodded then said.

"You should probably head home. It looks like the wind is picking up."

With that, I lifted him up then stared directly into his weird golden eyes and caressed my cheek against his soft, fury face. I then unwrapped him from my shirt and allowed him to fly away back home. I simply waved after him, and watched as he gave me a slight nod in return.

As soon as he was out of sight, I stood from where I was sitting and began picking up all of my supplies. I was just about to walk towards the door and when I instantly saw it swing open to reveal a very freaked-out Jack. As soon as he saw me, he instantly glared at me an yelled.

"Nayomi, what do you think you're doing out here? Get back inside!"

I merely rolled my eyes and replied.

"Chill out, Jack. I just came to take a breath of fresh air. Oh, and I finished my homework too."

As I slowly made my way towards him, I heard him yell again.

"What are were you doing out here?"

I sighed and replied.

"Nothing, Jack. I just did my homework, relaxed for a bit, and met of couple of weird birds. That's all."

"Wierd birds? What do you mean weird birds? What did they look like?"

I simply shrugged and replied.

"One, was just a simple black crow. While, the other was a grey bird with red and black feathers. Why?"

Jack literally looked like he was about to pass out. I simply frowned then asked.

"Jack, are you okay? What's wrong?"

He instantly lurched towards me then grabbed me by my shoulders and yelled.

"I have to get you the hell out of here! You have to leave, right now! I can't believe I was so stupid! I should have never let uncle talk me into letting you stay! Was I high? It's dangerous here! You need to leave immediately!"

I simply stared at him like _**he **_was the lunatic and replied.

"Jack, what are you ... ?"

My sentence was left unfinished as I heard the loud crack, and felt a strong almost electrical current come from behind me. I slowly looked behind me, and saw none other than Chase Young himself. Well, wasn't this my lucky day? I simply sighed and replied annoyed.

"Listen, dude, if you're looking for the weird-looking toy let me just tell you that ... "

He simply stared at me and replied calmly.

"I am not here for the useless toy. I am here for something of greater importance to me."

I simply rolled my eyes and replied.

"Honestly, I'm not really in the mood to argue with arrogant bastards right now. So, please just go on inside and take whatever you want. I'm tired and I have school tomorrow."

With that, I turned away from him and was just about to attempt talking to Jack. When he instantly appeared right infront of me and stated firmy.

"Maybe I did not myself clear enough. I am here for _**someone**_ of great importance to me, and that someone is _**you.**_ Now, do not be difficult and come with me willingly. It will make this much easier and less aggrivating."

I simply stared at him like he was stupid and stated bluntly.

"Are you on crack? I'm not going anywhere with you. Take a hike."

I then attempted to move around him, when I instantly felt a freaking iron chain wrap around my wrist. I looked down at my hand and realized it was actaully just his _**hand**_ holding on to me. What. The. Hell! This guy was freaking strong! He then quickly pulled me towards him and said.

"It seems this will have to be done the hard way."

At that, I quickly clenched my other hand into a tight fist and instantly swung it right at his stupid face. He effortlessly caught it then quickly pinned both of my hands behind my back. Then he looked over at Jack and said.

"Do not worry about your dear cousin, Spicer. She is in perfectly ... Well, let's just say I will not kill her and I will not allow anyone else to harm her as well."

With that, I felt him tighten his hold on me and I felt a strange electrical feeling surrounding my entire body. I instantly looked over at Jack and yelled.

"Run away, Jack! Save yourself! Don't look for me!"

And in a flash of lightning we were gone.

(Jack's POV)

How could I have let this happen? My only cousin had just been kidnapped right under my nose, and didn't even attempt to save her. How would I be able to save Nayomi? I was no fighter, and Chase could easly crush my robots without even breaking a sweat. What on earth was I going to do? I had to save Nayomi. She was my only cousin. She was like my little sister. I had to do something!

It was then that I aimlessly activated my helipack and went to the only place I knew would help me whether they wanted to or not. I clumsily landed on the outside and cautiously knocked on the grand door. Fearing that this one might _**also **_be spelled to crush me. I simply kept my head down and fought back the tears that threatened to spill. I waited for several seconds until the monks sleepily opened the door and simultaneously yelled.

"What do you want, Spicer?"

I simply sighed then looked up at them and replied honestly.

"I ... I didn't know where else to go. I ... I ... need your help."

That seemed to gain their attention. Therefore, they cautiously allowed me inside and all four them instantly folded their arms across their chests. I would have made fun of them hadn't my little sister just been kidnapped. I simply took a deep breath, and was just about to explain myself when cheese-head instantly said.

"Jack Spicer, where is your sister Nayomi?"

I merely looked down and whispered.

"That's why I'm here. Nayomi was ... taken."

At that, Pedrosa instantly stepped up and asked.

"What do you mean taken? As in kidnapped?"

I merely gave him a stiff nod, and I noticed how Pedrosa slightly frowned at that. He then shook his head and asked seriously.

"By who?"

I instantly clenched my hands together and replied.

"You're not going to believe me when I tell you."

At that, Bailey stepped up and said.

"Come on out wit' it, Spicer. Who took er'?"

It was then that cheese-head stepped up and said.

"Yes, please I wish to know who I will have to defeat in order to rescue pretty Nayomi."

I gave humorless laugh and replied.

"Even _**you**_ can't take on the person who took Nayomi, cheese-head."

Pedrosa then stepped right up to me and yelled.

"Who was it, Spicer!"

I merely looked directly into each of their eyes then stated seriously.

"Chase. Chase Young kidnapped Nayomi."

The collective gasps and wide eyes told me they clearly weren't expecting that answer.


End file.
